Tamiel
Tamiel was a Grigori, a rogue angel that fed on souls, both human and demon. History Tamiel and the other Grigori started out as an elite squad of angels who turned bad and were believed wiped out. However, Tamiel and some of the other Grigori secretly survived and started feeding off of human souls while putting the human into a dream state of their perfect Heaven. Tamiel did this for thousands of years. For fifty years prior to 2019, Tamiel set himself up as a faith healer. When Tamiel learned that Angels and the Prophet were looking for him. While Haziel rescued Sarah Hollands, Tamiel captured Alex Long and revealed to her his identity and history as a Grigori before going to the basement. There he found Rebecca attempting to help her mother escape and Rebecca repeatedly shot him to no effect. Tamiel attempted to kill Rebecca with his angel sword, but Sarah sacrificed herself to save her daughter. Haziel engaged Tamiel who easily beat her before being killed by Rebecca with his own sword which she kept for herself. Powers and Abilities * Immortality - At the time of his death, Tamiel was thousands of years old. * Angelic Possession - Like all angels, Tamiel needed a vessel to interact on Earth. Like other angels, he needed the vessel's permission. * Sedation - Tamiel could put people to sleep with a touch. * Perception Altering - Tamiel could put people in dreams of their perfect Heavens and maintain it from a distance except when he fed off of them. * Soul Feeding - Like all angels, Tamiel could feed on human souls, which increased his power. Instead of absorbing the soul completely like other angels, he cut their arms and drew fragments of the soul into his mouth, slowly draining it. Tamiel indicated that this was inevitably fatal to the victim even if they were rescued and the injuries this caused could not be healed. * Healing - As an angel, Tamiel was able to heal injuries and illnesses. * Invulnerability - As an angel, Tamiel possesses a certain degree of invulnerability. He was completely unhurt when Rebecca shot him several times with a gun. * Enhanced Super Strength - Tamiel was incredibly strong, even for an angel. * Teleportation '''- Tamielcan teleport anywhere he wants instantly. * '''Apporting - Tamiel was able to summon his sword. Weaknesses * Angel Blades - He could be killed with an angel blade. * Angel Swords - He was killed by his own sword. Death Killed By * Rebecca Hollands As Tamiel battled Haziel, Rebecca retrieved Tamiel's own angel sword and stabbed him through the back with it, killing Tamiel. Trivia * Tamiel (or Tumiel), also spelled Tâmîêl, is a fallen angel, the fifth mentioned of the 20 watcher leaders of the 200 fallen angels in the Book of Enoch. His name is usually translated as "perfection of God" (the combination of tamiym - perfect and El - God) but Tamiel is also called either Kasdaye (also Kasdeja, Hebrew meaning "inhabitant of Chaldea") or Kasyade (Hebrew: lit. "covered hand", "hidden power") in the Book of Enoch, Chapter 69. Tamiel taught "the children of men all of the wicked strikes of spirits, the strikes of demons, and the strikes of the embryo in the womb so that it may pass away (abortion), and the strikes of the soul, the bites of the serpent, and the strikes which befall through the noontide heat, which is called the son of the serpent named Taba'et (meaning male)" during the days of Noah, not the days of Jared.